Receiver circuits integrated on a semiconductor chip may be constructed as differential receiver circuits to convert data from a low swing non-return-to-zero signal voltage (NRZ signal voltage) to full-swing CMOS levels. In most receiver circuits this NRZ signal voltage varies across a reference voltage VREF. As this reference voltage for the data receivers can vary, data skew through the receiver can also greatly vary. Therefore a receiver biasing circuit may be applied which can compensate for variations of the reference voltage so that an adapted biasing voltage can be supplied to the receiver and the receiver can provide a controlled skew of the data signal.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.